


Rebel Love Song

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers, happy birthday izaya, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝i cannot hide what's on my mind; so take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight.❞-------It's Izaya's birthday, and to his surprise, Shizuo shows up at his apartment and gives many reasons why he loves Izaya.----slight oocness. *contains spoilers!!!!*





	Rebel Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday izaya! i can't explain how much i literally love him and how sad i feel when i think about him. anyway, enjoy.

Izaya sighed as he stared out his window. His arms were crossed as he stood before the window, staring down at the city. It was like any other day for his lovely humans. It was just another twenty-four hours to struggle through so they could do it again the next day.

He turned around and stared at the gift bag that sat on his desk. It was a gift from his sisters. Apparently, they had been sitting right outside his door and rang the bell as soon as the clock struck twelve. They had stumbled in, screaming, 'Happy birthday, Izaya!' at him. As much as the the couple of siblings disliked him and would rather hand him to Shizuo just to see Yuuhei, they still cared. Izaya would never admit it, but he appreciated the gesture. Having someone care enough to do something like that made him smile like an idiot as soon as he dropped them home (since he didn't want them to walk alone, but he would never admit that).

Contrary to popular belief, Izaya didn't like the attention accompanied with his birthday. His birthday hadn't always been the best and was usually filled with dark thoughts. His parents were almost never home for it since they were overseas, and he would wonder if he were worth anything. He didn't feel important, especially when they would send a text a few days later to wish him and apologize. He knew they cared, his father loved him unconditionally, but that didn't mean he wasn't neglected. Point, Izaya didn't like his birthday and refused to flaunt it around as he did everything else. He didn't understand what exactly was so special with birthdays. He was just another year closer to dying- and what good was that? It was the complete opposite and didn't deserve a celebration whatsoever!

Izaya sat on the couch as he took a breath. He tried to tell himself he didn't look any older than he did last year or the year before that. However, it did little to ease his mind. When the doorbell rang, he couldn't be happier to be distracted from the thoughts that attacked him.

He opened the door and slightly grimaced as he stared at the blond in front of him. He held Russia Sushi one hand and some rented movies in the other. Izaya let out a sigh, one far more dramatic than the last. "Shizu-chan, I thought I made it perfectly clear to your protozoan brain that birthdays are nothing but a reminder of my death and would highly appreciate it if you acted as if it were any other day."

His red eyes stared into Shizuo, who only blinked with a sly grin. "Birthday? What birthday?"

Izaya contemplated for a moment before stepping aside with a roll of his eyes to let his boyfriend in. He didn't say anything as he watched the blond walk to his couch and plop down onto it as if it were his. Izaya tried to keep his smile from showing as he sat down beside his beast.

Shizuo knew Izaya. He knew that the extremely wealthy man loved the little things, like sitting down and hanging out. He loved extravagant things- of course he did; he was Izaya Orihara, but he's always had the fancy things since he was a child. He had money. Whatever he wanted, he got; that excluded the priceless things. He never got much of hanging out. Shizuo knew that and always tried his best to give Izaya what he missed. He sometimes liked his privacy, though he never showed it.

"What movie did you bring?" Izaya asked, turning on the TV and switching to the HDMI of the DVD player.

"Uh," Shizuo held up the movie, forgetting its name for a second. "You still like Dead Silence, right? The ending always gets you, or so you say."

Izaya grinned. "Of course, Shizu-chan."

And so, the night continued as if it were any other night. They ate the Russia Sushi takeout and watched the movie play as Izaya made snide remarks. Shizuo would tell him to shut up as Izaya dropped his head onto his lover's lap. Shizuo would sigh and run his fingers through the dark locks. He didn't mind; he would be able to hear Izaya's laugh much more closely (though he laughed at the weirdest things, mostly at the suffering of others, which obviously crept Shizuo out). As horrific as his laughs were, they were genuine. They were rare laughs.

Well, it was normal until Shizuo coughed in the middle of the movie. Izaya sat up straight and stared at Shizuo. Shizuo suddenly grew nervous and Izaya began to understand. He shook his head, his eyes pleading that it was all in his head. "Shizu-chan-"

"Before you say anything," Shizuo quickly interrupted, knowing the look in Izaya's eyes would surely get him very soon. "Let me say a few things."

"Fine," he sighed out as he sat back, arms crossed.

"All right, uh," he seemed to fumble with his words for a bit before taking a breath and staring Izaya right into his eyes. As soon as he did, he smiled. His worries left for a second because he remembered that this was Izaya; there was nothing to worry about. Then, he remembered that this was  _Izaya_ , and he began to worry again. Stupid, little flea. No doubt, he would make fun of the blond for eternity.

However, he knew he had to start talking soon. "The man I'm sitting in front of is an awful human being. He's selfish, a sadist- he does nothing if it doesn't concern him. He's the worst anyone's ever seen."

     "Wow, I could kiss you."

"It's how the city sees him. It's how he portrays himself, and though I'm still trying to figure out why, I know that's not him. The city hasn't seen what I seen-"

"Shizu-chan, this is-"

"Don't you dare use a fancy word that I don't know the meaning of. Let me talk," Shizuo gently said. Izaya nodded, biting the inside of his cheek instead. "They haven't seen the smile on your face when I do the little things. Holding the door for you gets me a smile so bright, it's like a little kid on Christmas. They haven't seen you smile in your sleep, or at one of your sister's tournament. That could be because you watch from outside of the building so nobody sees you, which only adds to the list of things that make you creepy-"

"Shizu-chan-"

"-Moving forward, I love that smile. I love it when I'm the reason for that smile. I love the candid smiles. I love when your smile drops when you see a dog nearby. I love seeing you pace away from it as it follows you. I love when you sprint faster than I've ever seen you sprint because the dog simply barked," Shizuo fondly rambled as he took one of Izaya's hands in his.

"I love everything I hate about you. Like when we're in this overpriced restaurant and you say you forgot your wallet at home just to see my reaction. I love when you try fighting me before realizing you're fighting too close at my arm's reach and try to back away. I love when I end up grabbing you and tickle you because you're literally the most ticklish person I've ever met, which is incredibly weird for someone like you. Then again, Izaya basically translates to weird in any language."

"You're acting as if I'm an awful person. Now, I think we're done here," Izaya commented as he stood up. Shizuo simply yanked him back down as he landed on the couch with a thud. Izaya glared at Shizuo, who only continued. He knew that as much as the man loved himself, compliments like these made him feel uncomfortable. He never got them much, so he never knew how to react to them. 

"I love throwing you in a pool as you cling on to me for your life because you never learnt how to swim. I love when you cling to me when we're sleeping no matter how hot you keep your house because you're always cold. I love seeing your passed out face from overworking so that I can put you to bed. When you're sleeping is when you're finally at peace, and I love that."

"So you like me at my most vulnerable," Izaya interjected as he shook his head. "Should've known. I should get my knife and carve your heart right out-"

"I love when I get to choose a restaurant. I love when you silently complain about the decor, but you complain for a different reason. I love knowing that the reason why barely a week later, the run-down restaurant is decent and is able to stay alive is because of you. I love knowing you anonymously donate money everywhere to the places that deserve it. I love how you have such a good heart."

      "And I love how much of a saint I am, too," Izaya commented. "Now, shut up. My favourite part is almost-"

"I love that you sort of scare me sometimes when you hold your knife in your right hand. I love when you laugh at my ignorance of you holding it in your non-dominant hand.  _Freakin' left-handed flea._  I love when you shove ootoro into your mouth, despite how graceful you always apparently are. I love and very much hate your love for bitter things. I love when you're in charge of food and you always get the bitterest things."

"You need to appreciate the finer things in life, Shizu-chan. Not everything's about the sugar high. Besides, you seem to complain a lot when you come back from the dentist," Izaya spat out with a smirk.

Shizuo gave him a narrowed look before continuing with his speech. "You make this a lot harder than it needs to be, but I love that about you, too, I guess. I love that you're literally a skinny twig, and whenever I hug you out of surprise, I always feel like I'm going to hug you way too hard that you're going to snap. Then, I remember that you're much stronger than you look."

"Are you expecting me to-"

"To listen? Yeah, so shut up," Shizuo, once again, interrupted. "The more you talk, the longer this'll take." Shizuo suddenly felt an itch for a cigarette, and he remembered his next few words. "I love when I'm smoking and you literally grab it out of my mouth, and throw it into the ashtray, glaring at me. I love when you tell me that I'm 'prohibited from committing such a vulgar act."

"It's bad enough when I have to smell you all the," Izaya stopped himself when he remembered Shizuo's words a few moments ago. "Right, continue with your futile words."

"I love how terrified you get of fish's eyes-"

"Uncomfortable, not afraid, you protozoan."

"-And your millions of cellphones. Seriously, do you need so many? Actually, that's something I dislike about you. Do you even know how many times your stupid cellphones interrupted us?"

Before Izaya could make a snarky comment, Shizuo quickly continued. "I love when you speak Russian. Honestly, it might be my favourite thing about you. It's a beautiful language, and whenever you speak it, I want to kiss you senseless. I love how you know more than Japanese, and your knowledge is bigger than the Pacific Ocean."

"I love your insecurities. I love when you weigh yourself after showers and come out all sad because then, I can cheer you up. I'm the reason you're Izaya again. I love how scared you get with aging because I can tell you that your youth is nice, but it's not what I'm with you for. I love when I literally turn sides when we're sleeping and you wake up. You being a light sleeper causes me to wake in the middle of the night just for you to tell me to sleep still, in which I end up on the floor.

     For once, Izaya silently listened to Shizuo. "I love your dumb glasses too. I love how when your contacts run out and you're waiting on an order, you tell Namie to take a day off so you could get work done without anyone knowing about your glasses. I love when you decide to wear glasses for driving, even though we go the complete opposite direction of Ikeburuko  _just_ so no one sees you."

     Seeing as Izaya was keeping his mouth shut, Shizuo continued with a smile. "I love how you  _love_ hearing your own voice. I love how you're so weird, like when you talk with yourself in chat rooms or something, and your weird, creepy board game that I will never understand. Though I never get why you burn the board sometimes, I guess I love that about you too."

      "I love how you hate drinking—"

      "You do too."

     "—because it just gives you an innocent feature. That's one thing I can't exactly explain properly."

"I love you, Izaya," Shizuo whispered. "You're the same flea you were that tried to stab me when we first met, but I'm not the same monster that you knew. I'm less ignorant and I now know you. You're a hard man to love, you never make anything easy, but once you get started, there's no going back. As soon as I liked even the slightest bit about you, I wanted to be with you."

"Not only do you smell as bad as cheese, but now you're acting like it. Cheesy," Izaya said in a shaky voice. He never had anyone say that they loved him. His parents obviously never did, too busy overseas to even worry about words. His sisters may have loved him, but the Orihara siblings weren't known to scream their affection to the world, like some people they knew. Izaya protected them in silence, unlike Shizuo, who punched literally anyone who got near Kasuka.

"I love that you're human," Shizuo hesitantly said. "I love you. It's why I'm here."

"And why's that, Shizu-chan?"

"Somebody had to make sure you didn't get stabbed this birthday."

"I knew Shizu-chan was a monster! You say such things to only cut me open with my own knife! Your beauty's only skin deep!"

"I'm not going to ask the million of questions I now suddenly have from that one sentence because I'll only be left with a million more." Shizuo shook his head, trying to forget every weird thing Izaya's ever said. "Anyway, time for your present."

"Present?" Izaya questioned. "What happened to 'Birthday? What birthday?' You ugly beast, you never listen to anything I ever say!"

"They never call," Shizuo started as Izaya's confusion only grew, "Your parents. You love them, but they're always so far. As cliché as it may be, you don't believe in love and have commitment issues. You used to think people eventually fell in love, but after your parents and observing humans, you came to the conclusion. Both your parents are overseas, but they're not even overseas together. You don't even remember the last time you all were in the same room."

"I don't remember telling you any of this-"

"You talk in your sleep and I listen. You beg your parents to take you with them or for them to stay. The other things were stuff you consciously told me. Your parents are overseas. You saw your mother four years ago, but you saw your dad two years ago. I put two and two together," Shizuo explained. "You observe humans, I observe you."

For the first time, Izaya admitted a fault. "I don't deserve you."

Shizuo smiled as he embraced Izaya. "If anything, I don't deserve you. I know the things you do behind my back; for the longest of time, you paid for my damages before Tom. Even recently, he told me you had begun to pay for everything again. He also gave me a raise, which I know you pay. There's also this anonymous person who pays my rent. You find information on some people who owe Tom some money, like their weak points and stuff when I don't even ask you to. You may think that the bad things you do define who you are, and maybe they do, but you can't leave out the few good qualities you have."

"Again, monster! Such sweet talk until you stab me with the insult." Izaya pulled away from the embrace as he looked into Shizuo's eyes before looking down. "I most definitely hate you with all my heart."

"Perfect," Shizuo whispered as he pecked Izaya's lips. "And now, the present."

     "If it's not fatty tuna, I don't want it," Izaya yelled out as he watched Shizuo run out the apartment for a second. He returned with a box, holding it straight. With an eyebrow raised, Izaya sighed as he opened the box. Inside, there was a meal. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite remember what this meal meant.

    Shizuo decided to jog his memory. "That's what I was eating after the first few days when Shinra introduced us. You sat down beside me and began to ramble on about the kind of person I am based on what I was eating. You said something about me trying to deceive people that I'm as any other human, but really, I'm a monster. You also said I'm always in a rush to get away from something, which you concluded from my messily made food. Other stupid stuff like that, I don't know. I was confused. Anyway, I wanted to give a visual on the next thing on my list— I love how you instantly know everything about a person based on the food they're eating. Now, look inside the burger."

"Shizu-chan, this is utterly pointless—"

"Just do it."

Izaya rolled his eyes as he took the burger bun off and stared at the contents inside. He noticed lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes— and a ring. Izaya felt his heart stop beating as soon as his crimson eyes landed on the silvery object. Shizuo seemed to notice and decided to explain.

"I know what you think of marriage. So, instead, how 'bout a promise ring? I have one too," he explained as he pulled out a ring and put it on. "We both make a promise and have to fulfill it."

"You sound like a child." Izaya gazed at the ring. "All right, I agree to this scheme of yours, but only if I get to choose the promise."

Shizuo was about to protest, but when he saw the look in the other's eyes, his words choked down in his throat. He huffed out, "Fine."

The corners of Izaya's lips slightly twitched upwards. "We have to promise each other to never stop fighting.. to be there when I need company, say through a punch or by you sitting there. I promise to do so."

Never stop fighting. Never forget. Never stop loving. Shizuo smiled and put the ring on Izaya's finger. "I promise too. I get that all you want is for humans to love you back... but, even though I'm a monster, I hope I'm enough."

Izaya teasing shrugged. "I mean, I guess you'll have to suffice until my humans begin to appreciate what I'm doing for them."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Shizuo ran to go get it. Izaya was confused as to why Shizuo seemed so excited to answer the door. When the latter returned, he was holding a white box.

Shizuo set the box down on the coffee table and opened it. "It's fatty tuna cake, or something like that. I got Simon and Denis to make it. Celty and Shinra helped."

Izaya took a glance at it. He couldn't help the full blown smile appearing on his face. He never understood why a human liked their birthday so much. Only now did he realize how important they were. How special they could make one feel. How acknowledged they were made out to be. 

Shizuo places a candle on the cake and grabbed his lighter to light the candle. He sang 'Happy Birthday' as Izaya continuously made fun of his singing throughout the song.

Once Shizuo got to 21, Izaya blew out the candles. Shizuo smiled as he sat closer to Izaya, giving him a hug.

"Happy 29th birthday, Izaya."

"Get off me, you three-hundred ton protozoan."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_-edited-_ **

**_happy birthday izaya!! i freaking love izaya to death. i love his character and the psychology behind his mind. i mean, it's obvious he was neglected as a child. his parents don't even travel together, but they both work overseas, coming home maybe once a year (as proven in shirou's journal). so, he was lonely as a child (especially since his sisters had each other; even if they were fond of him, the two of them are closer in age, and so, hang out and bond more). even when he's an adult he's alone. my heart literally breaks for izaya. he literally says that he hates shizuo because he's envious of him because shizuo tries to keep people away and yet, people care. anddddd i think he sort of actually considered shizuo as an acquaintance. for example, when he's on the phone with mikado, he explains how he's stuck with a pervert he can't ditch (shinra) and shizuo (i don't remember how he describes him). he also considers shizuo to be fun._ **

**_alsooo, he is_ not  _a sociopath (from what i know, which mayyy be wrong)! in the light novels, there are many scenes which show a bit more of the mystery behind izayas mind. like, in that episode where he lets himself be kidnapped and all that. they missed so much they could've added (and i wished they had), but they omitted it. there was this scene at the end (in the novel) that i realllllyyyyy wanted to see in the anime, but it wasn't there. izaya felt regret (something a sociopath is incapable of feeling). he punched a pole when he thought about losing shinra because of his plans. :/_**

**_i love him and his improvement. in his spin-off series, he considers SPOILER shizuo a human._ **

**_he only wants to be loved!! and he just doesn't show it because he's never had anyone to show it to him. it's obvious his dad loves him, but he probably don't get to show it very often._ **

**_also, according to his drivers licence, izaya is apparently only 29. he really is so young._ **

**_i feel like this is more of a fact book for izaya, but i just want my baby to have a good birthday! so, yeah._ **

**_anyone, hope you enjoyed this short one-shot :))_ **


End file.
